1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices equally suited for locating cars in large parking lots and for dissemenating messages of the user's choice such as patriotic messages or support for a sports team. In particular this invention relates to devices for visually aiding in locating such cars or dissemenating messages.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern society, large, crowded parking lots are quite often encountered. These parking lots have no easy means of identifying where a particular car is parked; the user of the parking lot must use such cues as distance to a mall entrance or permanent landmarks to aid in finding the parked car upon return to the parking lot. The problem is particularly acute when the car to be found is one of a large number of cars in a large parking lot.
In addition, many people desire to display messages ranging from political statements to humorous statements to showings of support for a sports team. These messages are often displayed by flags, pennants, or banners attached to sticks or the like and then raised to increase the visibility of the message.
It would be useful to have a device that can either aid in finding a car in a large or crowded parking lot or display a message, either while attached to a car in the parking lot or removed and taken to a rally or to a sporting event.